1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a luggage space that is bounded in part by a luggage space wall that has a closeable opening to a storage space in which a technical unit of the motor vehicle is accommodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
German laid-open specification DE 10 2006 020 953 A1 discloses a device for holding an object that is used in a motor vehicle, such as a warning triangle, a first-aid kit or the like, in a luggage space region of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to make optimum use of the available storage space in a motor vehicle.